Last Prank
by RighthereRightnow
Summary: AU Itachi is a senor in highschool and hates the way his family has treated him in order for him to get to that point.and such SasuXNaru ItachiXSasu


**Warning: yaoi! If you have a hate for boy on boy love'n please leave immediately. Do not report this fanfiction on personal preferences, that's hate harassment! **

**Parings**: Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke

Last prank

AU

Itachi is a senor in high school. A very board child prodigy who needs something to occupy the better part of his last year in grade school before he goes off to some far off collage. His profound mind wanders in geometry class on one particular Monday morning and he comes up with a way to liven up the freshmen class.

Something that has been coursing through the young adult's thought pattern was how he longed to escape this prison that his family has created for him. Their high expectations a little le-way put allot of strain on his lifestyle, but it didn't show in his academic grades which were always exceptional to say the least, and as for his social life no one would ever think of asking for more. Nevertheless the boy had a fake personality to cover up his real identity. His nonchalant exterior was fixed and well known around his peers, and to change this would mean a significant difference in the assigned chain of command that decided one's rank.

Fixing any minor details he might have overlooked of his plan in his mind of how to get revenge on his thick-skinned family including his younger brother. It was expected from him to be the perfect role model for the equally adequate youth. The youngest Uchiha hadn't any need for friends, the only thing he ever wanted was some sign from Itachi that he existed and would go to great lengths to please the older sibling.

To start his idea off he would need a few things.

This was no hard task for the practical senor. Friends were egger to help the wealthy boy, giving useful information on the new kid from Osaka that had arrived just the other day. He'd be an easy target.

This is the way plan would start out. He would use that new Uzumaki boy he had seen around recently. That particular blond had a hard to miss affection for his younger brother Sasuke, who was too high in the social click to be bothered with such a mess.

After class let out Itachi, took the well known route to Sasuke's locker Itachi stood waiting for the younger student to set his advanced Economic book in his locker before heading of to his English class.

Punctual as ever the Sasuke made his way through the masses of other undistinguished student, already seeing his older brother waiting next to locker, the boy considered what he would need from him. Sasuke avoided eye contact from Itachi as he immediately proceeded to do the combination to his locker, completely ignoring the tall teen standing next to him leaning up against the off grey locker set.

"What?" inquired the freshman

"Excuse me?" Itachi said unmoved by Sasuke's rudeness.

"What do you want?" he asked again only softer and less intimidation.

"Why do you assume that I want something from you? When's the last time I asked my lovely little brother for something?" Itachi stated in his defense.

Sasuke was quick to reply, "Is that it then? If you don't want anything then why are you bothering to talk to me like no one's watching?"

"I wanted to ask you, do you have after school plans Sasuke?"

"No"

"Then meet me here at your locker at three" Itachi waited for his predictable brother to inquire further but no questions came from the smaller boy. Itachi smirked inwardly. Devotion is what he had from Sasuke. The smug Uchiha turned to leave.

"-and you promise you'll be there?"

Itachi gave no notation that he heard his sibling's question. The freshman hallway dispersed to their classrooms, clearing the hallway leaving all but one. The lonesome Uchiha put his avoidant outer shell back on and made his way to English all the way across the school.

'I'd better hurry'

HHHHHHH

'Why am I even here,' the blond mused over his recently changed life, walking aimlessly through the unfamiliar empty hallways, 'I don't even fit in here in this stupid school.'

The foreigner winced realizing the relevance to his last thought. "I really don't fit in anywhere."

He shook the sad thought from his mind, concentrating on his map of the school and schedule, staring scrupulously at the confusing directions that he had been given. Picking up his pace he rounded the corner and was meet with a full blown blast to his chest. Naruto was tossed to the ground by an unfriendly force, he meticulously looked up and saw the boy that he had seen so often around the school, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto gawked staring at the boy, his mind went numb in disbelief. The blond, stumbling for words so as not to seem like a total freak all he managed was, " I- I'm _really_ sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean tah-" Naruto's cheeks faintly blushed. He had only first seen Sasuke once or twice since he transferred to this school and upon there first encounter on Monday, Naruto had been in the halls when it was particularly crowded and before even seeing the other boy had

The brunette glared at the new student his face twisted into discus. Naruto taken aback tilted his head and peered confused at the boy's odd actions. Furious, the Uchiha boy stomped off to English that he was now late to.

At this Naruto checked the empty halls to see if anyone else had seen what had happened. He reached for his schedule that lay beside him, and searched the tiled floor for his map. Quite shakin, Naruto got up on his feet and saw the parchment and picked it off the floor suddenly a lot of things made more sense. Naruto laughed slightly at such a simple mistake. His school map had been upside down and now he examined it again he had a better idea on where he was going.

14D English, J. Porray

The blond, now beyond the point of late, walked into a voluminous sized room where the instructor was scolding the students for the lack of homework assignments she received on a daily from such slackers. The only exception being the perfect Sasuke, who was the most responsible in such matters. Naruto's ears perked up at the name, after standing off to the side in an almost awkward manner, waiting for the woman's annoying voice to take notice and give some sort of instructions on what he should do. The elderly woman glanced up at Naruto and gave a forged smile and behind orange speckled rimed glasses her eyes gleamed in some excitement. Briskly walking over to where Naruto was hunched over, the teacher then placed both weathered on the younger boy's shoulders giving Naruto a false sense of security.

"Welcome to English my little chickadee! Should I introduce you to the class? If you're feeling a bit shy, or you can do it your self"

Naruto looked at the ground concentrating hard on his red converse shoes that he just noticed that the right one was untied. He would tie it later. Withdrawn and not really wanting to look at the classroom filled with strangers, mumbled somewhat coherently "My name. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just moved here from Osaka with my Mom for a while."

Silence for a little while, most were expecting something more to go with the basics but when Naruto brow began to screw in mild worry in till the teacher came to his rescue, "Lovely now, I have everyone sitting in alphabetical order just so it's easier on my old mind to put face to name. Soo Uzumaki that would put yooouu." She scanned the classroom to see where his correct seat would be. "Ah, right behind our top student Sasuke over there by the windows. See that empty desk there in the back? You can sit there." Another non-genuine smile to lead the blond boy to shuffle to the out-of-the-way part of the room, and with out even looking at the raven haired boy he felt the un-amused gaze that came from his icy eyes.

Naruto slumped in the uncomfortable seat and sighed to himself discouraged by his current situation.

'pift'


End file.
